


我的甜蜜布丁之铁虫小剧场

by Danrus



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 女仆装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danrus/pseuds/Danrus
Summary: 醉酒，女装，书房Play





	我的甜蜜布丁之铁虫小剧场

**Author's Note:**

> 锤基文的小剧场，可以当一个单独的肉文食用，也可以与前文剧情连接食用。

“Well，Mr.Parker，我们现在来聊一聊你背着我偷偷去酒吧的事。”Tony Stark大爷似的坐进柔软舒适的沙发里，优雅地翘起腿好整以暇地看着眼前的人。  
Peter一听Tony喊他Mr.Parker就知道这个男人生气了，“Mr.Stark……Tony，我就是想喝一点他们家的莫吉托，我不会喝醉或者什么的，我有分寸，我也有能力保护自己……”  
“Kid，我生气的不是你去喝酒，而是你独自一人跑到那种地方。如果没有碰到Odinson家的Omega，你是不是就不会跟我打电话告诉我你在酒吧？”Tony打断了Peter的话，“不是我对你管得太严，你不知道那种地方究竟会发生什么。如果你没有打电话，如果我和Thor Odinson没有出现，我敢保证再不出半个小时你们就会被那些Alpha生吞活剥掉。他们不会管你是谁，不会管你有没有涂抑制剂。”Tony站起身来，“目前来看你还没有深刻意识到自己的错误。另外，如果你想去酒吧见见世面在我看来是完全没有必要的。我有世界上最好的调酒师。”他冲家庭吧台后面的Jarvis点了点头，示意他可以小秀一波他的调酒水平给睡衣宝宝开开眼界，Peter立马就被Jarvis行云流水般的动作吸引并发出了惊叹。Tony比较满意，“看来你以前一直忽略了这一点，Peter。我去二楼书房继续视频会议，你好好反省然后来找我。”他走了两步，似是想起了什么，回头，分外严肃地对自家Omega强调，“我在生气，Peter。”所以赶紧来哄我。  
Tony转身上楼，而留在原地的Peter一个头两个大，他撑着额头倚在吧台边看着Jarvis调出一杯又一杯的酒，“Jarvis……我该怎么哄Mr.Stark啊……”  
“少爷，我之前为了学习调酒和分清调酒手法之间的差异曾经在多家酒吧里工作过。先生并没有夸大其词，酒吧里的门道特别多，可以让一个人在不经意间中招。”他完成最后一杯酒，“先生接到您的电话时差点急疯了，丢下会议就去找您了。您对先生来说很重要。”  
Peter咬了咬下唇，这次好像真的很严重很不好哄。他飘忽的目光落在吧台上一溜颜色各异的酒上。  
喝酒壮壮胆。  
花花绿绿的酒喝完，他晕乎乎醉醺醺的。现在好像敢去跟Mr.Stark道歉了。他傻乎乎地笑了笑，打了个充满酒味的嗝。  
嗯，不太好闻。他又像小狗一样嗅了嗅自己身上的味道，好像还有之前在酒吧沾染上的烟味汗味。亏得Mr.Stark还一路拎他回来没有嫌弃他。  
他傻呵呵地笑着，走进自己的房间洗澡。  
浴室镜子里的男孩脸颊两侧明显的醉红，身形有些消瘦但是出人意料的好看，宽肩细腰窄臀，水滴顺着湿漉漉的发丝划过下颚线，锁骨，腹肌以及线条优美的小腿。  
道歉的话得拿出点诚意吧。  
他裹着浴巾来到衣柜旁，拉开那个他清醒着的时候绝对不会拉开的柜子。

Tony Stark心不在焉地倚靠在书桌边开视频会议，手指无意识地敲击着桌面。会议都快开完了，他的睡衣宝宝还没来找他认错。得想想等会怎么好好惩罚他。Tony正想着，就听见身后门口传来人工智能的权限认证“Peter Parker认证成功”。  
他嘴角上扬，对接近尾声的会议说了几句然后关掉了全息投影结束会议，一转头就愣住了。  
Peter Parker穿着一整套黑白欧式宫廷女仆装走了进来。娃娃领一丝不苟地扣到了最上面一颗扣子，微蓬的过膝裙摆中规中矩，白色的长袜勾勒出好看的腿型，隐入平底圆头黑皮鞋里。Peter第一次这样穿还有些不适应，即使喝醉了心中那微微发酵的羞耻感还是让他无意识地用手指缠绕住腰间系的蝴蝶结。Tony还不知道他裙摆下面什么都没穿，他的膝盖下意识地摩擦了一下。等到Peter好不容易鼓起勇气抬起头时发现Tony看他的眼神都不对劲了。  
“Mr.Stark……我来道歉了。”Peter像个犯了错的孩子慌乱低头，呐呐道。  
“Peter……”Tony故作镇定在一旁的椅子上坐下，一开口连自己都觉得声音哑得吓人，“Kid, 过来。”  
Peter乖巧地走到他身边，顺从地被他拉坐到他腿上。Tony Stark特有的雪松香将他包裹，他急切地胡乱地去啄他的Alpha的嘴唇。  
两人唇齿缠绵，大肆搜刮着对方的口腔，直到呼吸全部乱掉。  
Peter被他亲得浑身发软，无意识地坐在他的腿上动来动去，然后就坐到了一个肿胀灼热的硬物上。  
Peter：……啊坐到了。  
感觉到身下人的突然紧绷，Peter正准备开口说点什么，便被陡然伸进裙子下摆的火热大手打断了。  
“里面没穿……嗯？”Tony的气息在Peter耳边喷吐流连着，Peter就像浑身过电一般的连尾椎骨都酥软了。  
“嗯……Mr.Stark……”Tony的大掌在他饱满圆润的臀肉上揉搓，Peter抑制不住地呻吟着。  
Tony亲吻着他的脖颈，解开娃娃领的两颗扣子啃噬锁骨，手指划过臀缝，来到那私密紧致的小穴。  
一根手指撑开褶皱进入，Peter被这突然的异物入侵吓得小幅度弹跳了一下，“嗯……Mr.Stark……不要在这里……”  
Tony只是低低地在他耳边笑，“那就不是我能控制得住的了。”  
他的一根手指在穴道内骚刮抠挖，感觉到了穴壁对他手指的吸力，接着放入了第二根，第三根。  
他的手指熟练地找到Peter体内的那一点，然后恶意地按了下去。  
“唔……”Peter骤然拔高了声音，本就因为Tony在他体内的开拓而湿漉漉的前段终于一阵战栗释放了出来。  
“嗯……裙子……裙子脏啊……脏了……”。Peter眼角通红，像是刚被恶狠狠欺负了的模样，他揪住Tony Stark的衣领，埋首于他的肩颈处十分羞赧。  
“没关系，我为你准备了好多。”女仆装，水手服，护士装，警服，旗袍，比基尼等等。即使一件都还没穿过。  
看来他喝醉了的睡衣宝宝还是尽量选择了布料多的衣服，但是这禁欲系的女仆装在Tony的眼中有着异样的魅惑。  
“Peter，当初我为你选这套女仆装，就是为了体验不脱掉它跟你来一发的感觉，像是女仆和贵族在偷情，嗯？”Tony将Peter翻转过来，让他跪趴在书桌上。Peter微微撅起的屁股在裙摆下若隐若现。  
“放浪贵族看上了家里容貌出色的女仆。”Tony分开Peter的膝盖，按住他的脚踝挺身进入，听到身下人的惊呼与喘息，他更进一步，倾身覆上他的身体送得更深，“于是在女仆孤身一人的时候将她拉进他的书房强占了她。”Tony开始抽送，一下一下地顶弄着，“女仆哭泣求饶，贵族说，我可以实现你的一个愿望。女仆说，她的愿望是不会因为事后仪表不整被管家赶出去。”Peter有些跟不上这快速的频率，被顶的有些往前扑，手肘和膝盖也因摩擦而泛红。Tony扶住他的腰，继续说道，“贵族向她保证。于是只是脱掉了她的底裤。”他咬着Peter的耳垂，“而你，Peter，为了方便我，你连内裤都没有穿。”他将Peter翻过来面对自己，埋在Peter体内的性器跟着运动让Peter忍不住发出一声长长的带着哭腔的娇喘。  
“Peter，看，你喝醉了就是这样的迷人。我怎么放心你独自一人去酒吧呢……”Tony叹息，惩罚似的加重了力度。肿胀性器一直退到穴口，即使湿润温暖的小穴疯狂挽留也不迟疑。巨大的空虚感要将Peter淹没。然后猛的顶弄到底，像是巨刃破开重重障碍，直接顶弄到生殖腔口。  
“嗯……Mr.Stark……我不会……不会在……别人面前……喝醉……”Peter目光有些迷离，却是分外坚定地看着他。我只会在你面前喝醉，只有你，能让我卸下所有防备为所欲为。  
Tony喉头发紧，想亲他。  
他也这么做了，是一个深情到极致的长吻，仿佛要将Peter揉入骨髓。

“我是谁，Peter？”  
“Tony Stark……唔啊……”  
“错了，”Tony板起脸，一个挺身，“我是谁？”  
“是，是Mr.Stark……啊”  
“不对。”再顶。  
“嗯……是Tony……是Peter Parker的Alpha……”Peter觉得自己只有进的气没有出的气了。  
Tony满意地咬了咬Peter的嘴角，“是的，所以你是Tony Stark的Omega，Peter Stark，你也是Mr.Stark. 以后记得叫我Tony，你叫Mr.Stark的话我会搞混淆，再忘记的话，会有惩罚的。”  
Peter小声嘀咕，“不是还没结婚嘛……”  
Tony挑了挑眉，“你还想冠别人的姓？嗯？Peter，看来为夫没能让你满意啊？”  
Peter：？？？我没说过啊喂！

最后，Tony咬破了Peter后颈的腺体，在Peter Parker专属的橙香味里释放在他体内，肿胀成结。  
他将已经迷迷瞪瞪的Peter抱下来，整理好裙摆，扣好娃娃领的扣子，然后打横抱起走出了书房。  
夜，还很长。

世界上最好的调酒师Jarvis最近很高兴，先生好像开始重用他了。以前只让他给少爷调调浓度低的莫吉托，现在让他用尽他平生所学来调各种各样的酒，先生还会陪着少爷来喝酒。等到酒下肚，少爷出现些许醉意被先生抱回房，Jarvis几乎都可以看到小少爷或者是小小姐已经在赶来Stark家的路上了。  



End file.
